westbrookfandomcom-20200214-history
Lillie Kim
"Back then, I was just an innocent kid.. now, I'm.. the wicked witch of the west who has no confidence.." --Lillie Kim * An envious school bully who bullies others who has what she doesn't have. Athletic, creative, and simply ''hot, ''he feels she isn't good enough. Backstory Lillie Kim was born an heir to the company ''Kim Industries, ''a company that handles RPGs. With a silver spoon in her mouth, she was expected to be the perfect child and the perfect heir to take the chair at the industry. Her father is the current owner of the company, while her stepmother ventures out around the world, since she's a fashion blogger, meaning she reviews brands and clothing. Lillie's parents had been divorced since her mother believed her father to be a toxic man who only cared about money and his company rather than his own wife. Lillie never really knew her mother, and her father never really disclosed any information to her on her mother. However, he had immediately married another woman, who was just like him, since she was both materialistic and selfish. Lillie was a child who had everything she wanted at her fingertips. Great food, a great house, great toys, and more. However, her father was a strict person who would always make her do whatever he wanted her to do. If he wanted her to study, she would. If he wanted her to play the piano, she did. Even if she never wanted to do it, she was expected to do it, for the sake of the company. She was like a puppet, being controlled by her father and her stepmother for dollar bills. She was never a musical person nor a smart person, so she would always get scolded on. She was never hit, though. She was shut out by her father, who was always either working or holding meetings or thinking of some new type of game. Lillie would always eat alone. Do everything alone. She grew to stay in the darkness. She never personality grew closer to her father, she grew up alone. Her selfish stepmother was out traveling the world and having a blog to keep up with. Empty compliments echoed from her father's voice, and she grew to resent it. Why, oh why couldn't he focus on her instead of his stupid company, or his stupid money? When she was in middle school, she looked over at the lucky students who had everything she ever wanted. A perfect relationship with her parents. Real friends who were there just because they liked ''you,''not your money or popularity. And, the chance to do what you wanted in life, which is freedom and liberty. Unknowingly, she threw her hatred and resentment to multiple different students. Bystanders who were afraid to stand up for the others because of her father's reputation and Lillie's reputation silently stood by, watching, and laughing. She bullied a kid who had decided to become a doctor, even though his parents were also businessmen. She bullied another kid who had the perfect relationship with her parents and accepted her for who she was, even if she was ''fat. '' And lastly, when she was beating up the oversized girl, the student council president had came in, and defended the poor girl. Ah, stupid, stupid, stupid. The president had many friends around him. Friends that liked him for who he was. And that jealousy snapped, and she in turn bullied him. She felt satisfied, but also heartbroken. She would never become her own person this way. Season One TBA